


Nightmares

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddly Derek, M/M, Nightmares, Stiles Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has nightmares sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Stiles has nightmares sometimes.

They're always about his mother, every single one. He has to see her die over and over, continuously watcher her die on the hospital bed, watching his father break down in the middle of the hallway, tears pouring down his face as he tries to breathe.

And then there's him. Standing in the room where his mother lays dead. The last moments of the nightmare are always of him simply staring at her body, the image carving itself deeper and deeper into Stiles mind, just to make sure that he never forgets about this memory,  that he doesn't forget about _her._

He always wakes up with a gasp, struggling to breathe, as the tears start to pour down his face. It becomes a routine of sorts. He never goes back to sleep, to scared to even close his eyes.

But tonight is different. Because tonight, Stiles is allowed to have Derek over for the night, under the command of 'no funny business' by his dad.

So Stiles has to live with kissing and cuddling to sleep, but that's liveable for him. He doesn't expect a nightmare tonight, to cosy and safe in the arms of the alpha wolf as he drifts to sleep

But Stiles has a nightmare.

This one is particularly nasty. He's still by his mothers side as the light fades from her eyes, and his father as usual steps out of the room to break down. But something is different this time. As he looks down at his mother, a shot rings out, piercing the silence of the dream. He knows it's his father that fired the bullet.

He moves into the hall to see his fathers body on the ground of the hospital hallway, face all mashed up from where the bullet has torn through the Sheriffs head. He becomes stuck between his two parents, both on either sides of the wall, suffering the same fate together.

But now he's alone again. And he's staring at his father now, the image carving itself right next to the one of his mother, as he finally jolts awake.

Derek is awake at once, face full of concern even the darkness of the room. Stiles trys to focus on breathing for now, letting the tears roll free down his face.

"Stiles"? Derek asks, hands hovering, unsure of where to touch. "Are you okay"?

Stiles can hardly breathe, let alone speak. So he resorts to shaking his head and turning around to bury his face in the chest of the alpha wolf.

Big warm arms hold him close to Derek's chest, as Stiles lets out a choked sob, tears falling faster down his face."hush baby, I got you. "You're safe now" he whispers, hands running up and down Stiles back in a attempt to calm him down .

But Stiles cant keep the image out of his head, and every time he thinks that he's calming down, his fathers bloody body bursts into his mind, causing him to have another panic attack, causing him to cry again.

But Derek keeps him close all night, whispering soothing words and holding him as close as he can, until the sun is high in the sky and the Sherriff knocks on the door to see if they want breakfast.

Stiles looks sheepishly into Derek's eyes, and reluctantly leaves the warm embrace to go and get dressed, because he needs to see his father today. He needs to spend time with him, to show his mind _that he is alive,_ that it was _only a dream._

Derek lays back into the bed, unsure of what to do. He always knew about Stiles nightmares, But they went spoken of, and he never knew the extent of them, or how much they scared Stiles, and _himself._

He only hopes that next time he's there to hold Stiles close, to make sure that he is actually okay, because he can't bear to think of Stiles being alone like this.

He cant imagine leaving Stiles so _broken_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome :D


End file.
